gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
We've Got Tonight
We've Got Tonight ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Eine lässt das Lieben, und wird hauptsächlich von Finn und Rachel gesungen. Da während des Songs die Paare in Form von Quinn und Santana, Blaine und Kurt, Jake und Marley, Artie und Betty genau wie Finn und Rachel auf dem Weg in ihre Hotelzimmer sind, haben auch diese einen kleinen Part. Der Song startet zunächst mit Finn und Rachel, während Blaine und Kurt sowie Jake und Marley langsam dazu tanzen. Sue beobachtet die Paare, ehe sie selbst aufgefordert wird und einwilligt. Brittany und Sam sowie Artie und Betty tanzen ebenfalls. Quinn, die mit Santana tanzt, meint zu ihr, dass sie vorher nie mit einem Mädchen getanzt hat und sie es mag, was Santana zum Lächeln bringt. Finn und Rachel halten, während sie singen, Händchen, ehe die Szene auf den Hotelflur wechselt, wo die Paare auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer ihre Parts singen. Das Original stammt von Bob Seger aus seinem zehnten Album "Stranger in Town" aus dem Jahr 1978. In der Serie wird die Version von Kenny Rogers und Sheena Easton aus Kennys vierzehntem, gleichnamigen Album "We've Got Tonight" aus dem Jahr 1983 verwendet. Lyrics Finn: I know it's late I know you're weary I know your plans don't include me Rachel: Still here we are Both of us lonely Longing for shelter from all that we see Finn: Why should we worry? No one will care, girl Rachel: Look at the stars now, so far away We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay? Deep in my soul I've been so lonely All of my hopes now so fading away I've longed for love Like everyone else does I know I'll keep searching after today Finn: So there it is, girl We've got it all now Rachel: And here we are, babe What do you say? Finn und Rachel: We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? Kurt: I know it's late and I know you're weary Blaine: I know your plans don't include me Marley: Still here we are Jake und Marley: Both of us lonely, both of us lonely Quinn: We've got tonight Santana: Who needs tomorrow? Artie: Let's make it last Betty: Let's find a way Finn: Turn out the light Rachel: Come take my hand now Finn und Rachel: We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? Trivia *Blaine und Kurt haben das Zimmer 206. In der Folge Ungeküsst, welche die sechste in der zweiten Staffel ist, sprich 2.06, treffen sich die beiden zum ersten Mal. *Dani Shay, eine Teilnehmerin der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project und Freundin von Ali Stroker, hat während der Performance einen kurzen Auftritt. **Das ist das dritte Mal, dass ein Teilnehmer von The Glee Project, der nicht gewonnen hat, einen Cameo-Auftritt in der Serie hat. Die erste war Shanna Henderson während Juke Box Hero in Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht und die zweite Ellis Wylie, die während der Wintershow in Schwanengesang auftrat. *Auch wenn der komplette Text verwendet wurde, wurden einige instrumentalische Parts rausgeschnitten. Fehler *Als Finn und Rachel ihr Zimmer erreichen, hat es die Nummer 208. Als sie jedoch die Tür schließen, hat es die Nummer 214. Außerdem hat der Türknauf die Seiten gewechselt. *Wenn Santana mit Quinn den Flur entlang rennt und klar und deutlich zu hören ist, dass sie dabei lacht. Dennoch ist ebenfalls zu hören, wie sie im Hintergrund singt, was das Playback singen offensichtlich macht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose